Promises of Forever
by inurevelation
Summary: She always thought that their mating would be forever, but can her hanyou keep denying his feelings for his first love? Kikyo knew that a youkai and a miko were never meant to mate, but can Kagome find out why before she is left with nothing but heartbrea
1. The Babysitter

I don't own Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru, yada, yada, but I am searching for that well and as soon as I find it watch out!

A/N OK Guys, I am tossing my hat into the ring. This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. I know the writing is a little rough, but my sister is getting tired of me calling and pestering her every time I write something. I hope you enjoy it! (Please, no flames)

Also, I tried to keep everyone in character but found it impossible, so it's my Sesshy, my way. Sorry 'bout that. I am an AVID (OK obsessive) INU fan so this follows the manga past the TV episodes. SO this has a lot of spoilers and just plain out and out fantasy, too. Now on to the show…

Promises of Forever

Chapter 1 The Babysitter

The Great Lord of the Western Land peered down on the valley below. He could sense the ominous presence of the hanyou, Naraku, and the faint, coppery tinge of blood. 'No doubt another one of his puppets reeking havoc and gathering more power,' he mused. It had become a common occurrence to wake to the scent of blood and miasma mingling over the Western Lands. One that sickened Sesshoumaru.

Another gust of air incensed him further causing him to snarl in disgust. "JAKEN," he bellowed not waiting for an answer. "Watch Rin."

Jaken jumped from his slumber against a tree to his master's attention. "Yes, Milord?"

Before waiting for the imp to answer he was already flying into the valley to find the source of his outrage.

Sesshoumaru landed beside a tree, out of sight, watching what was taking place. He watch the taijiya fighting forcefully while the monk and the young kitsune stood by to protect the miko. But his brother seemed to be missing. He breathed in the air trying to locate him, but to no avail. He wasn't anywhere around, and from the scent in the air he hadn't been for several hours. It was no wonder that Naraku was striking now.

Sango had just released her giant boomerang into the air. The giant bone weapon didn't have the force that he had seen in other battles. He watched her closely battling the youkai and noticed that she had many injuries. Most of which seemed to be from a previous fight.

The monk was doing his best to fend off some of the demons, but they were fighting a losing battle. The miko had already gotten a huge gash cut into her arm. It looked like she had tried to fend off an attack that had been too close. She was trying to use her arrows, but she wasn't having enough time to reload before there were more demons on her.

His thoughts turned to Kagura, and how Naraku had slain her after he had given her the freedom she'd always desired. He had seen enough of Naraku and his minions this day. It was time for him to step in and stop it before anyone was hurt any further.

With one quick slash of the toukijin the battle was over, and Naraku's puppet had been reduced to the wooden puppet once again.

Byakuya, Naraku's newest minion, stepped out from behind the shadows to face the taiyoukai. "Now that's no fair. Calling in for reinforcements like that." He continued to shake his head chastising the group as he pulled out a piece of paper looking like a crane and rode it off into the wind.

Kagome thought of the similarities between Byakuya and Kagura. If she hadn't seen Byakuya use the crane before, she would have sworn that he had done it just to goad Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sheathed toukijin and immediately looked over to the young girl. After accessing that her injuries were not life threatening, he turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, wait." Kagome cried out, watching the taiyoukai disappearing once again into the forest.

He had heard the girl call out to him but refused to answer. He couldn't imagine where his brother had gotten off to, and it infuriated him that he had been left to protect his brother's companions. After all, it wasn't his place.

Kagome woke with a start. Her whole body trembling as she fought to convince herself that it had only been a dream. The same dream that she had had for the last three nights, although it wasn't clear it had terrified her all the same.

She tried to will herself into the waking world and focus her eyes on the kitsune sleeping next to her. He gently nuzzled to her, trying not to lose her warmth as she shifted away.

'Only a dream, only a dream, only a…' she trailed off as her awakening senses detected the presence of a powerful youkai very close to the camp. Reaching for her bow and arrows, she scanned the area quickly finding the cause.

Two golden orbs glared through her. "Do not be alarmed, Miko."

Kagome quickly pieced the golden eyes together with the all so familiar monotone voice and calmed herself to the presence of her new "family member" … Sesshoumaru.

"Why have you come back?" Her tone was still guarded as she waited for his reply.

"Naraku's insects are close by, and I cannot leave my brother's mate unprotected to the whims of Naraku. It wouldn't be… honorable."

The young miko almost gasped as his words shocked her, but she couldn't decide which she had been more surprised by. The fact that Naraku's insects were close, or the fact that he cared that Inuyasha was away, or that he knew that she and Inuyasha were mated. Carefully considering the options, she chose the latter to reply to.

She sat up to face him. "How do you know about Inuyasha and me?"

He watched her carefully and thought not to answer her at all. He was usually enamored at her amazing kindness and courage… and even sometimes intrigued by her naiveté. But ignorance disgusted him. He could not tolerate it, especially from her. For a moment he envisioned striking some sense into her, but thought better of it. He did after all have some respect for her.

"I can smell the stench of that baka all over you," he growled.

"Really?" Kagome stared dreamily for a moment ignoring the arrogance in the youkai's voice. She had learned long ago that that was just his way, but she almost felt like rejoicing at the fact that someone now knew about Inuyasha's commitment to her. Her eyes started to dance as she forgot about the nightmare; and the poisonous insects.

Sesshoumaru watched with fascination as her eyes danced in a world all their own. 'What could she be thinking of now?' He hated trying to figure out this ningen. He could never keep up with her fleeting moods. She had already gone from panic to fear to contentment, back to panic and fear and now utter bliss in less than two minutes.

He quickly drew in a deep breath before bringing her out of her trance. 'Ningens.' Rin didn't even change this quickly.

"When is Inuyasha due to return?" he asked.

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts by his dry tone. "In a few days, I hope."

"Very well, I shall watch over you until his return." His eyes surveyed the camp, looking for any signs of weakness.

"You don't have to. You know I'm not helpless," she said begrudgingly.

"No, you are not helpless, miko. But I shall stay." There was a sharp tone of finality in his voice.

"Do what you want." Kagome let out a defeated whimper and laid her head back down. Sleeping was going to be difficult. Even though he had come to their rescue earlier, she still didn't trust Sesshoumaru.

The now "brother-in-law" might only want to protect her, but he had tried so many times to kill her that she didn't want to close her eyes on him. If she hadn't been so sure that he would have stayed no matter what she said, she would have argued, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. He was way too arrogant to ever listen to a ningen. That was one thing that the two brothers shared, pure stubbornness.

What was up with all of this concern for their group all of the sudden? He had never cared before whether they lived or died. Maybe a few times he had protected them. But he had tried to kill them many more times than that… Or had he? She thought of when she had watched Sesshoumaru battle, and it was true that he was a very fierce youkai, but he never really fought Inuyasha with that same ferocity that she had seen him fight others, now that she thought about it. It was always just to injure with Inuyasha. Injuries that had been bad, but both of them could have been hurt a lot worst. She smiled inwardly. Maybe he did have a heart somewhere among the ice. After all he was very devoted to that cute, little human girl.

She open her eyes to find the taiyoukai reclining against a tree. He had been watching her intently. His cold eyes were wandering over her body. It made her shudder. He was definitely thinking of something. But what?

"Where is Rin?" She really wanted to know what he had been thinking, but she didn't have the nerve to ask.

"She will be joining us in the morning." 


	2. Unharnessed Powers

Promises of Forever

Chapter 2

Kagome got up early to keep an eye on the great youkai lord. She had had a hard time sleeping ever since the taiyoukai had graced them with his presence. She was not sure of his intentions, and the way he had been staring at her did very little to ease her thoughts. He had been intently thinking about her, but why? What possible interest did he have?

When she first opened her eyes she was relieved not to see the taiyoukai watching her as he had the previous night. In fact, she was unable to see him anywhere near. Kagome sat up and stretched both arms above her head as she yawned. She winced when she felt the bandage that covered the gash on her arm tighten.

She could feel her cheeks drawn from her lack of sleep. She could have easily shaken it if it had only been the one sleepless night, but nightmares had been plaguing her for the past three nights. As soon as she awoke each night, they would fade from her memories, but still haunt her. She was sure they were warning her of something to come.

She shook her head momentarily trying to clear her thoughts and looked back at the still sleeping group. Her heart sank as she noticed how badly battered Sango's body had become in the past few days. She had taken most of the weight of the battles upon herself in Inuyasha's absence. The girl needed time to heal.

And so did Miroku. He was quietly coping with another tear in his palm. Kagome knew that he was very upset not knowing how much longer he would have before the wind tunnel overtook him.

Her gaze was drawn to the tree top above her wishing that she would look up this morning and find Inuyasha in his usual perch above her, but it was bare. 'Why did I let him go? Why did Kikyo come back now?'

flashback

Two panther youkai had given them a pretty nasty fight. Sango had been the first to fall. Sango screamed in pain as the claw of the panther youkai grazed her ribs slinging her hard to the ground knocking the air from her lungs. She couldn't get back up fast enough before the other panther was on top of her.

Kirara jumped into the panther knocking her off of Sango, but had gotten the full force of the panther instead. The fight continued for another ten minutes before Kirara had been able to kill the youkai. Blood poured from Kirara's wounds, but the fire neko refused to transform before Inuyasha had killed the other youkai.

Once he did, Kirara ran to her mistress's side and licked her unconscious face trying to wake her up. She mewed gently nudging the girl.

Kagome ran to take care of Sango and Kirara with her back pack in tow. She quickly began dressing their wounds and knew that they would need time to recoup before going any further.

Inuyasha sniffed the air making sure that there wasn't any more youkai in the area before heading off to find a place that would be safe to make camp.

Kagome was working on some of the worst scratches of Kirara when Sango started to stir.

"How are you feeling, Sango?" Miroku asked. He was trying to help her sit up with as little discomfort as he could manage while still trying to apply pressure to her side.

"What happened?" Sango rubbed her head and let up a whimper.

"I think you should lie still, Sango. You might have cracked a rib from the fall you took," Kagome said.

She grimaced as she took in a shallow breath and showed a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine"

"Yes, you will be, but do me a favor, and just relax for a bit." Kagome smiled but made sure she had gotten her point across.

"We should set up a camp just past those trees. There is a small stream not far." Inuyasha told them.

"OK. Can you help Sango, Inuyasha? And I'll carry Kirara."

"Feh. What are you carrying, Miroku?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I would be all too happy to carry Sango." A lecherous smile came across the monk's face.

"I'm sure you would. But I don't need anyone carrying me." She stood dizzily and sat back down.

"Feh!" Inuyasha continued to mutter some words about weak humans as everyone else ignored him. He quickly gathered Sango without any more arguing and made his way to the camp.

They were just getting settled when Kohaku found them.

Kagome watched as Sango's face lit up.

"Kohaku…" Sango gasped, too excited to care about the sharp pain she felt as she inhaled.

"Ane-ue, you're hurt…" Kohaku rushed to his sister's side, careful not to touch her.

"I am fine." Sango

Inuyasha looked out to the sky to see if he was able to find Kohaku's traveling companion, Kikyo. Kohaku and Kikyo had been traveling together for he past few months at the request of the Midoriko. The Midoriko's soul had called to the shard within the young boys back, and he was all too willing to do what it took to seek his revenge against Naraku. He would gladly give his life so that his father and the others who had died from his village would be at rest.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha was visibly disappointed not to find the one he was searching for. He could usually sense when she was close.

Kohaku located the hanyou in the tree and called to him. "Kikyo has been injured and cannot be moved. She is not sure if she will be able to stop the miasma this time. She wishes for you to come."

Kagome looked into the frantic face of her hanyou. She knew that he had to go whether she wanted him to or not. It was clear that Kikyo would always remain in his heart even now after he had pledged his love for Kagome. She had always known that the undead miko would, but she prayed that after they had mated that chapter of his life would somehow vanish. She hated to think it, but maybe this would be the end of it this time. Kagome cringed as she gave into the thought.

"Inuyasha, you go ahead, and take care of Kikyo. She needs you."

"Uh… Kagome, are you sure?" His face was guilt ridden. Either choice he made he knew he would pay for later, but he knew that Kagome would forgive him. After 100 or so sits anyway.

"Go. We'll be fine. We will stay here until you return." She forced a smile on her lips.

Kohaku gave one last look to his sister before turning to follow the hanyou away from the camp.

"Kohaku, will you be coming back?" Sango asked pleadingly as a single tear fell from her cheek.

The younger boy stilled himself for a moment not wanting to hurt his sister again. "I don't know."

Sango sat crying silently into the night unable to be consoled by either Miroku or Kagome.

end flashback

The rest of the group still hadn't begun to stir. She was relieved to have time to go to the stream, wash her face, and get some water for morning tea. While she was gathering her soap she sensed the great lord just beyond the tree line. A sigh came over her as she realized he had not left after all.

She hated that Inuyasha was gone but she had looked forward to getting to relax and not arguing for a few days. Now she again was feeling the tension build within her. The arrogant lord himself would now be ruling over them with an iron fist. At least with Inuyasha she could "sit" him.

She wandered briefly if she could get Sesshoumaru to wear the prayer beads. She giggled to herself as she pictured Sesshoumaru being slammed to the ground as she yelled the infamous word "SIT."

Kagome peered beyond the trees at the taiyoukai wondering why he would take on such a menial task. He had never cared what had happened to them before.

She continued to watch him as she saw the two headed dragon flying into sight. A bright eyed Rin sat atop the large beast with the much hated toad that Sesshoumaru kept with him.

She was always fond of seeing Rin. She was such a joy, even when she became far too energetic. She could see why Sesshoumaru was fond of her. Kagome watched closer as the taiyoukai face softened as he helped her off the dragon.

Jaken was his ever infamous self, and continued griping about being left to take care of Rin. The innocent child continued laughing unphased.

Sesshoumaru walked past the little toad not listening to Jaken's ranting while Rin took his hand and was led to the camp. His demeanor while still stoic, was quite different with the girl. She couldn't take her eyes away from the scene.

"Spying, little miko?" His voice laced with disdain.

"No." And with that she jerked up her bag and started to huff off to the spring.

"Miko, where do you think you are going?" He asked forcefully.

"I'm going to the stream to get water, IF it's any of your business." Her lack of sleep had put her in enough of a bad mood without having to deal with Inuyasha's bastard of a brother.

"Jaken will accompany you." She thought she sensed a smirk of amusement in his eyes as her cheeks flamed red with anger. She assured herself that he wouldn't bother to be amused by a simple human.

" I think I can manage by myself," she snapped.

"See, she can manage without this Jaken." Jaken maintained as he ran after his master.

"Jaken will give you privacy, but he will accompany you." Sesshoumaru gave his retainer an icy stare.

"I am not a child." She stomped her feet for effect.

"I see." Sesshoumaru arched his brow and turned away from the tantrum. " Jaken."

"OOOooooo huh!" She screamed. Sango and Miroku both sprang up watching Kagome beginning to storm off toward the creek. They looked at her questioningly before looking to the taiyoukai.

"Lord Arrogance, has decided that we humans are helpless and can't manage without his superior presence. So he is staying until Inu Yasha returns, if I don't purify his ass first!" And she stomped past the tree line.

Sango and Miroku sat in silence looking at one another as they listened to Jaken and Kagome continue bickering.  
"You can't talk about milord like that. He will have his revenge on you," Jaken ranted.

"He already has!" Kagome fumed, clinching her fists into balls.

The taijiya turned her eyes to the taiyoukai who was now sitting in oblivion as if nothing had transpired at all.

Shippo was just waking up to the arguing was excited to see Rin. He hurriedly jumped up from his sleeping bag to run over to the young girl.

He had met the little girl a while back and had never gotten to play with her. He had very little time to play with other kids so he was very happy to know that they would be staying with them until Inuyasha returned.

"What do we our this honor?" Miroku hoped that there was something that he could assist the lord with so that he could be on his way.

The taiyoukai gave a nonchalant look through the monk instead of at him.. It was as if he was trying to figure out what breed he was instead of answering the question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango gasped as her movement hurt her ribs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I mean no disrespect, but you obviously would not waste your time here with us if there wasn't a problem." Miroku lowered his eyes from the great lord showing respect if only to get him to answer.

"Naraku has put a bounty out on both mikos." Sesshoumaru's face remained solemn.

Sango gasped at the impending threat to her best friend. But still she wasn't shocked. The attacks had become almost relentless lately. And it explained why Inu Yasha had to go to Kikyo.

"And since when do you care?" Sango was trying to stay quiet and still, but she couldn't restrain herself any longer.

"What happens to the lot of you is none of my concern, but I tire of Naraku." Sesshoumaru turned to the field where Shippo and Rin had run to gather flowers for Jaken's return.

"Am I to understand that Naraku has agreed to pay money for both Kikyo's and Kagome's death?" Miroku asked.

"He has promised that they will not be slaughtered like he's doing to the rest of the youkai."

Miroku gave a gesture of understanding. Realizing that he had done well to get that much information out of the taiyoukai, the houshi knelt down beside the taijiya. It was difficult for him to see her in so much pain. Miroku didn't like Inuyasha's half brother but in some small way he was glad that he had decided to help the group. Although Sango was able to move around, she wasn't able to withstand another battle.

Kagome was still arguing with Jaken when she came back.

She sighed heavily trying to focus on another way to get him to leave. "Look, Sesshoumaru, we really appreciate your helping us yesterday against Naraku, but we are fine now."

"Fine? Hmmm…" His eyes wandered over the hurt group implying otherwise

Rin came running up between the two smiling brightly tugging on Kagome's short skirt. "We picked some flowers to make you feel better." She stepped back giving another beaming smile to the older girl holding up a huge bouquet of yellow and purple wild flowers for Kagome's approval.

Kagome kneeled in front of the little girl realizing that her anger was misplaced. She smiled back at the little girl. "Thank you, Rin. They're just beautiful."

"Good, then they are just like you." She giggled tucking her head down into her chest and ran off toward Shippou.

Admiring the wild flowers that she held in her hand, a sudden calmness washed over Kagome. "She is a blessing, isn't she?"

"I don't think Jaken admires her as such." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Was that a sense of humor? I didn't think you had one," Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru studied the wench. "Miko, does this mean that you are through ranting?"

"For now."

Sesshoumaru stood peering into the steam as if he was searching for one fish in particular beneath the surface. Kagome wasn't sure how he would take her intrusion, but he had looked so lonely that she just wanted to comfort him.

"Sesshoumaru…I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was about Kagura. I could tell she meant quite a bit to you." Kagome stood next to the taiyoukai with her eyes down.

"Kagura? I hardly knew her," he said dismissively.

"You know it's all right to admit that you care for someone," she said softly.

He didn't answer. She had hoped that he would, but she didn't expect it. He was too strong and proud to admit feelings even when everyone else could see it. He was very similar to his brother in that regard.

"I just wanted to tell you," Kagome turned away. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for earlier. I just hate it when Inuyasha is away." Seeing that she could do no more to try to get him to talk, she turned to leave, once again.

"Miko…" the great lord paused unsure of his words. "This is for you." He turned to face her pulling a small dagger from his haori.

She gasped from the sudden response for the taiyoukai.

"You might find this more useful in battle, when you are unable to use your arrows." He stood holding out the small weapon.

She took the knife into her hand admiring it for a moment before extending it back to the stoic youkai. "Thank you, but Inuyasha always protects me." She gave a small smile reassuringly that she didn't need such a valuable gift.

"Why do you let him make you weak?" His tone was foreign to her ears. It rang of a softness that she had never heard cross his lips, but still the words cut.

"He doesn't make me weak, he makes me strong."

"Hmph." he retorted. " You are the most powerful miko that I have ever encountered, but yet you let everyone around you fight for you."

"That's not true," Her face turned bright red with indignation.

"Miko, I am merely pointing out an observation. Your ire is not needed." He turned back to the stream studying the water once more. "You would do well to take heed and stop endangering your friends."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You are strong, woman, don't play the weak human, at the risk of your friends. The undead miko has a less impressive aura than you, but yet she is capable of taking on Naraku herself." He felt her anger pouring off of her in waves, but couldn't help goading her further. There was just too much sweetness in baiting the young girl. "Perhaps that is why Inuyasha still chases after her?"

Without any thought, Kagome saw her hand flying to the Lord's face. She couldn't take any more words from this arrogant bastard. The only reason that she had gone to speak with him at all was because she thought that she might have misjudged him. After all, she had seen him lose two women right in front of her.

She thought there had to be a heart in there somewhere, but now even if there was, she didn't care to find it. Inu Yasha had been right, he was the same bastard that he had always been.

First, even suggesting that she willingly endangered her friends and then comparing her to Kikyo. There was no end to his audacity.

Sesshoumaru captured her wrist in one swift move. Anger welled up inside of the lord, shooting through his frame, but was forcefully vanquished by another surge in strength. Her strength. He released his hold at the shock of her sudden power.

Kagome cried out in utter despair as her entire body was overtaken by a tidal wave of emotions. Falling to her knees, as the great youkai's repressed emotions exploded within her sending a barrage of energy around her exploding on all sides.

The great lord stood observing her in disbelief. Her sobbing grew louder while she writhed on the ground. 'She invaded my thoughts. How?' He took a step closer trying to comfort the girl in some way but not sure how.

Kagome cringed further away not knowing her own mind any more. She lay on the ground gasping for air as her friends came running to her aid.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "What happened? Are you ok?"

The miko slowed her breathing as her cheeks began to redden over the intense heat that had engorged her. Her body trembled relentlessly. 'So much sadness hidden within anger. There is so much pain.'

Her eyes pleadingly met Sango's for some comfort. Kagome sat silently unable to mutter anything other than a groan of anguish.

Sesshoumaru withdrew to the camp, still not believing that his brother's wench had been able to tap into his mind. No one had ever been capable of that. It was very unnerving for a human to be able to delve into the regions of his mind that he had shut off even from himself.

Sango and Miroku watched as the lord retreated, knowing that he knew the reason that their friend lay there on the ground.

End Chap

A/N Thanks so much Black Betty, Golden-Eyed Girl for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! Will write for reviews! LOL 


	3. The Tiny Miko Named Rin

Promises Of Forever

Chapter 3

Naraku stood trancelike staring out of his castle, not acknowledging his latest offspring's presence.  
"Why are you still chasing after the mikos when there are still others with shards?" Byakuyu asked with a yawn. "This bounty, while entertaining, is a waste of time"  
"Is it?" Naraku turned from the window tightly wrapped in his white baboon pelt. "I think it is just the entertainment we need. Something to keep our young friends busy and tear them apart at the same time. There are only three shards remaining, and I've yet to rid myself of the undead miko"  
"You're willing to risk it all just to rid yourself of her?" Byakuyu chided unenthusiastically.  
"Even I have not been able to kill her. No one demon will be able to, either. But I do have other plans for her and her reincarnation. She will wish that she had stayed in the ground"  
"I see. Are you going to let me in on your plan"  
"For now you would do well to focus on the tasks I have already given you." The cold hanyou turned back to the window dismissively to his servant.  
Lord Sesshoumaru, you are indeed becoming too predictable and weak with the women.' Naraku mused to himself as he let a small laugh escape his lips.  
Shippo came running with Rin in tow.  
"Kagome, speak to me. Please…" Shippo used his tiny hands to rub the tears from her cheeks.  
Rin looked solemnly into the older girl's eyes. Taking one of the flowers from her kimono, she placed it within Kagome's hand patting it gently. "Milady is so sad. Just like Lord Sesshoumaru." She trailed her small hand her over her cheeks and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.  
Shippo stepped back watching the little girl soothingly stoke his surrogate mother's face. It seemed as if this little girl could somehow understand Kagome's grief.  
"Don't be sad anymore, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru will be very happy very soon. Don't cry. He doesn't like for anyone to cry because of him." She smiled angelically, kissing Kagome quickly on the cheek. The small girl seemed to showed wisdom far beyond her age.  
Sango looked up to find Miroku giving her the same look of concern.  
Kagome's eyes lifted to meet the two sweetest orbs in return. Her mood instantly lifted as if feeding off of the tiny girl. Slowly lifting her head, "That is amazing, thank you. I am feeling much better. Have you always been able to do that"  
Rin giggled loudly before grabbing the stunned Kitsune by the hand and dragging him back into the patch of wild flowers past the underbrush.  
"That little girl is amazing. She has very strong spiritual powers," Miroku said in awe.  
"I wonder why we haven't noticed them before." Sango was completely taken aback with the girl's innocence and power.  
"Perhaps she hasn't used them"  
"Nonetheless, let's get you back to the camp where you can rest." Sango said as she helped her friend from the ground. "I will feel better after I tell a certain Taiyoukai to leave"  
Kagome stopped her friend slowly to turn and look at her. "It wasn't him. I mean it wasn't his fault"  
"Kagome, you can't be telling me you want him to stay with us, can you?" Sango asked worriedly.  
"Well, no but…" Kagome was thankfully interrupted.  
"Lady Sango, if he wasn't responsible for Kagome's accident, perhaps he should stay while Inuyasha is away." Miroku had suddenly grown scared by Sango's icy stare, but decided to stay resolute. "If something were to happen to Kagome, could we ever forgive ourselves"  
Sango gave a begrudging sigh before nodding her defeat. "But if he so dare lay one finger to hurt any of us, Monk"  
Evening set in without too many more incidences. Jaken had almost gotten used to being stepped on about every third sentence out of his mouth, but he still didn't hinder his insults.  
After dinner Shippo was eager to share some of the Pocky that he knew Kagome had saved for just such an occasion.  
"Rin, Rin!" Shippo called out. "You'll love this!" Turning to face Kagome with his sappiest voice and most innocent smile, "Can we please have some Pocky"  
Rin scrunched up her nose at Shippo. "What is POE-KEE"  
Shippo rolled on the ground laughing at her broken pronunciation. "It's really yummy candy! You'll love it"  
Rin gave a disbelieving look but sat waiting for Kagome to search through her giant yellow backpack. "Aha! Here it is! One for you and one for you"  
Jaken, who had been purposely ignoring her the entire meal became suddenly alert and ran over with his hand held out for his.  
"Well OK, here is one for you, too." Kagome said with a slight sigh.  
Rin watched Shippo before biting into hers and immediately let out a big "Yum"  
Jaken, on the other hand, started choking loudly clutching his throat. "MASTER… THIS… JAKEN…HAS…BEEN …POISONED! HELP, MILORD"  
Shippo and Rin grabbed their stomachs and burst out laughing at the scene the toad was putting on while the taiyoukai ignored his display.  
"You know if you don't like it, you could just spit it out! You don't have to be such a BABY! " Kagome yelled at the ungrateful imp.  
Even Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap to watch.  
"Kagome, can you read us a story from one of your books?" Shippo said with a smile.  
Sango grinned to Miroku who had been watching Shippo pulling everything possible from Kagome's bag to impress the little girl.  
"How about Cinderella?" Kagome asked as she opened the book.  
Rin smile a bright toothy grin at the miko.  
"It's the story of a young girl who is raised by her evil step mother and later rescued by a charming prince"  
"Just like Lord Sesshoumaru and how he rescued Rin!" The little girl announced excitedly. "But Rin's mother wasn't bad; she was very beautiful and kind. Just like you, Kagome"  
Kagome could feel her cheeks redden. "Rin, what did happen to your Mom"  
Rin's face darkened for a split second, "She was very sick and then she went away, and the other villagers became very mean to Rin, but then I found Lord Sesshoumaru and he rescued me just like the girl in the story"  
Kagome searched with her eyes to find where the taiyoukai was standing enveloped by the darkness of the forest. She had seen some of some of what the girl had said through the taiyoukai's memories earlier, but hearing them from the girl's mouth made her heart fill with warmth.  
"OK on with the story then." The two crowded around Kagome and waited for her to begin the story.  
Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, while Rin sat to her side letting Kagome put her arm around her.  
Sesshoumaru, still keeping his distance, watched the miko in her most motherly role. He had seen her acting as a mother to the kit many times, but she was somehow different this time. As both children sat with her he could envision her someday with her own children reading to them. She obviously had been very educated despite her relationship with the baka.  
After everyone had fallen asleep, Kagome lay awake struggling to keep her mind from drifting back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. It had taken most of her energy to keep diverting her thoughts from the two. She wished that her mate would return soon. How could she have been so stupid not to have gone with him? She had healed Kikyo before, and she might have been able to again. Inuyasha would be back with her now instead of so far away with her. But she did trust him, didn't she? What kind of mate would she be to him if she didn't?  
She rolled over restlessly once again watching at the great youkai staring into the flames of the campfire. Her thoughts started to toss randomly from all other scenes she had been shown in his mind. She had witnessed the guilt and pain he had suffered when he was unable to save Kagura. Still he showed very little emotion outward as they had approached, but she couldn't shake the betrayal he had felt when the tenseiga had refused to save the demoness. He was certainly a paradox all his own.  
While she was unable to sleep, trying to dissect the thoughts that she had seen from Sesshoumaru kept her attention focused away from Kikyo.  
She furrowed her brow as she remembered the guilt from his mother's death and his father; he should have gone with him. He knew he wouldn't come back if he went by himself when he was already badly wounded. But then there was also the hatred of Inuyasha's mother, for being the one that his father had run to save by giving his own life. The fact that she hadn't been strong enough and had brought his father to his death. And the guilt that he felt that he had sent Rin to her death by sending her away. Of course, he had said it was the sword's bidding to restore her life, but like the Tessaiga, the sword knew what was in his heart.  
Remembrances were now racing excitedly through her head. Too fast to even process.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes bored down on her from his stance against a tree. Kagome shifted her gaze away from his. She was ashamed. She felt like a thief plundering away with his most private thoughts.  
He watched her as she squirmed in thought. He couldn't understand how she had been able to do what she had done, and from what little he had overheard she had no idea how she did it either.  
She was the most irritating female that he had ever met. He would have never allowed any other human to live this long with as many problems as she had caused. From the moment he had seen her, she had caused all of his plans to go awry.  
He should have killed her, but she always had the dumbest luck. How did she do it? She always got away. He looked back upon the girl and remembered how she had gotten away today. Not when he had stopped her from slapping him, because he had only wanted to stop her, but earlier when she had been ranting. He wished that he could have stopped her permanently, but as he had taken a deep breath to collect his emotions, her scent had intoxicated him. The sweet smell of jasmine combined with sakura blossoms. The more irritated she became, the heavier her scent became. He had been disappointed when she had calmed down.  
Even now when her mind was so troubled she was intoxicating. The light from the pale moon shone down upon the miko bringing out an inner glow about her reminding him of the day she had been to become a bride for the evil poison maker. He should have let her been killed, but he found himself rescuing her instead. Again, he had become taken with her.  
She had grown into a radiant young woman in the past few years. Especially when she was quiet like she was now. She was so much like Rin, but he would never admit it.  
She couldn't take his intense glaring any longer. "What is there about me that you feel the need to stare at"  
"Do you not know, miko? After all, it was you traipsing around in my head earlier." Sesshoumaru's tone was bitter.  
Kagome's temper flared, but she kept quiet. Everyone else was asleep, and she didn't want to wake them.  
Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly in satisfaction as her scent spiked. He never would have imagined that baiting his brother's mate would prove to be so satisfying. Maybe this was the true reason why his brother kept this human around. It certainly would explain their constant arguing. 


	4. Twenty Questions

On to my world…  
Promises of Forever

Chapter 4 "Inuyasha, are you sorry that you came to me?" Kikyo hated having to be dependant on others. It made her feel weak, a feeling that Kikyo was glad that she very rarely felt, but still if it were to be her final moments she needed to see him for just one last minute.  
"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha sat with his arms folded against the wall next to Kikyo's futon.  
"You should return to the girl," Kikyo maintained.  
"And leave you here for Naraku to kill again. I will keep you safe this time"  
"What about the girl? Naraku will come for her, too"  
"That bastard of a bother of mine is watching her until I get back"  
"Do you trust him"  
"NO!" he huffed. "But he gave his word to keep her safe, and I can trust that." Inuyasha didn't like having to rely on his brother, but for the moment he had no other choice. It had been Sesshoumaru's idea to stay with Kagome and the others after the taiyoukai had tracked him down with Kikyo the previous day.  
"You love her, don't you?" Kikyo's eyes firmly held Inuyasha's while she had asked.  
Inuyasha swallowed hard trying to think of a way to answer the question. He looked into her face to read her expression before answering but instead he felt dumbfounded. "She reminds me of you." Hearing his own words made him swallow again. He hadn't meant to be so honest and she blushed slightly. "And then sometimes she is a totally different"  
"I understand. She is very kind and compassionate. I do envy her sometimes, but it was never our destiny to be together. Fate saw to that." Kikyo's eyes faded from his. She had always been a very proud woman, but it still made her sad to think that she could never have the ordinary life that she had longed for.  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry for failing you so many times." Inuyasha stood and looked down at Kikyo. She kept her eyes tightly closed trying to will sleep to come.  
Kagome jumped up from her sleep. She knew it had been the dream again, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember. All she could feel was a sense of panic that something was terribly wrong. She racked her brain trying to focus on what had been so vivid only a few moments ago.  
Oh well, I guess I can't force it, I wonder how long I slept this time?' Kagome opened her eyes to focus on the time when she heard a faint whimper. She looked across the campsite to see the great Lord holding a sleeping young girl. He was gently rocking the girl back and forth trying to comfort her. It was far from the sight that she was used to.  
As she watched the girl, she was startled to find that she could sense Rin's emotions just as she had the taiyoukai's earlier. Rin was dreaming and very frightened. Something was chasing her, and she felt trapped. She could feel the child's terror. The little girl's whimpers grew louder and she heard the great lord humming to her. Humming? Sesshoumaru?' She couldn't believe her ears. But the scene before her was truly touching. The taiyoukai of the west gently rocking and humming a fragile human child?' He looked almost fatherly. He did have emotions. Who would have thought?  
Suddenly a warm feeling over took her body at the thought. But it wasn't her own. It was his. She could sense him once again. It wasn't pain, bitterness, or anger, it was love. He truly loved this little girl.  
She waited and watched as Rin calmed finally. She had seen Sesshoumaru noticing her as he tended to the child, but he hadn't said anything.  
It was no use Kagome's mind was working way too fast to try to sleep any further. She wasn't sure how long she gotten to sleep earlier, but she knew the sun was no where near approaching the night sky.  
Kagome reached for her watch in her yellow bag, careful not to wake the sleeping kitsune. It was only 2:30. She sighed heavily as she returned it to her bag thinking how futile sleep seemed to be while Inuyasha was with her. And the fear that her returning nightmare was only a nod away fueled her anxiety.  
A walk would do her good, she thought. Not far just to the stream.  
The light of the crescent moon shone brightly on the forest, and its reflection shimmered over the water making it appear brighter than it was.  
She sat on a flat boulder overlooking the little stream as it flowed over the rocks. The gurgling of the stream had lulled her into a very relaxed state. She wished that she had brought her sleeping bag to fall asleep right there next to the water. But since she hadn't she pulled her knees tight into her stomach and rested her head on them, still watching the water flow downstream.  
With all the beauty around her, her thoughts were still dancing between the two brothers. One, her mate, and the other, her enemy. Enemy? Yes, still enemy. What a shame!' she thought. If they would just stop being so stubborn they could work together.  
"What are you doing here, alone?" Sesshoumaru asked as he crept slowly behind her.  
The coldness of his voice made her chill as she jumped. And the fact that she hadn't sensed his presence unnerved her a little. "You scared me half to death. Was that what you were trying to do"  
"Ah, if it were only that easy," he mocked.  
"I couldn't sleep so I came over here where I wouldn't bother anyone"  
The great lord sat down next to her on the rock.  
"You know, you and Inuyasha should work out your problems"  
"Miko, you would do well not to worry yourself with the matters between Inuyasha and myself"  
"I only thought"  
"Miko, it will not happen," he hastily interrupted.  
Kagome decided to drop the subject, but she was still grateful for the company. It was keeping her mind distracted. "Ok, do you mind if we just talk. I mean…uh.. I know so little about you"  
"You can talk, if you wish"  
"There is a game that we play sometimes on long trips. It's called 20 questions. I ask you a question, you answer and then you ask me a question, and so on…" It was a little different from how the game was played but he didn't know that.  
"This Sesshoumaru does not play childish games," he assured her arching his brow. "If you have a questions, ask them and be done with it"  
She cringed at his harshness, but it was either this or sit in total silence. "Ok then. What was your father like"  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head surprised by the question being about his father, after he was sure that she had still been trying to sort through his thoughts. He decided to indulge her if only to find out where this was going. "He was a great lord and very powerful, but very foolish"  
"Do you mean because he gave up his life to save Inuyasha's mother, a human woman"  
How boring,' he thought. He scoffed lightly, "yes, miko. He could have been the most powerful ruler over the lands, but he decided to throw it all away"  
"Like how you choose to protect Rin?" She gloated as if she had scored a winning home run.  
"And why do you choose to take a mate here in the past when your time is in the future"  
Kagome face twisted in sudden confusion. She had never really talked to him until now so how would he know of her home. Had he been able to see in her mind like she had his? "What do you mean"  
"Didn't you say the game was played by taking turns asking questions? You have asked four now and answered none." Sesshoumaru watched the trees swaying back and forth.  
"You said you weren't playing," Kagome reminded.  
"Answer." He hadn't wanted to play her silly game, but he realized by not playing he was letting her be in control. That was far worse.  
Carefully thinking how not to let her guard down, she answered the only thing she could think. "I want to be wherever Inuyasha is"  
"He's not here. Have you noticed?" Sesshoumaru mocked, noticing her scent spike again. His only goal was to stop her asking questions, but he was still pleased with the side effect.  
"Of course, I've noticed! Why do you have to be so mean?" She countered almost losing her temper.  
"No, no, no, little miko. I still have one more question. What did you do to me earlier"  
Kagome sank back. She had been anticipating another attack, but this left her feeling very deflated. "I don't know. I felt your energy and it met my anger and it felt like an explosion sending me deep within you, somehow. I just don't know." She sat studying her hands nervously awaiting his reply.  
"I see," Sesshoumaru answered. He could smell her sudden fear. He studied her wondering why she thought that she deserved his punishment.  
"I haven't been trained as a miko, and sometimes, my emotions take over my abilities." Her voice still trembled unsure of when he would strike.  
"I am not going to harm you. You are much like Rin. Like a small child, you cannot help what you do not know." He tried to console her, but he noticed he was again feeling her feeling. Not like a youkai, to sense her emotions through her scent, but he could actually feel them like an empath. "Remarkable"  
"What?" She asked lifting her face to look at him.  
"I can feel your thoughts. That isn't one of my abilities"  
"But it seems to be one of mine, since earlier today. I have been able to sense everyone that I've come into contact with. Not all the time, but pieces here and there. Could it be from Rin"  
"No, Rin is a very gifted child but she cannot give her abilities to others." He looked down on the young priestess sympathetically. "Perhaps I could put Jaken on it and find out what is going on, there maybe other mikos with similar abilities"  
Kagome looked appreciative in the golden orbs. Her stomach dropped suddenly as if she had been pulled deep within his eyes.  
"Why haven't you ever taken a mate? You are quite handsome, and I've seen at least 2 females taken with you." As she heard the words flow from her mouth, she couldn't believe that they had vocalized. Her eyes turned back to the water as her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment.  
Her words surprised him. He didnt realized that the young girl had ever thought of him like that. Handsome? "I have many responsibilities. I just haven't concerned myself with those sorts of things"  
"I would just think that you would want an heir to groom in your footsteps." Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him as she tried to justify her comments.  
Somehow she had lulled him into an openness that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. He wasn't sure how she had done it, but he found himself needing to explain. "I never have taken the time to think about it, but I suppose one day I will"  
"Wow, the sun is starting to come up. I guess we've been out here longer than I thought"  
"Indeed"  
"Now that didn't hurt so bad did it"  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow questioning the girl.  
Kagome smiled up at her new friend. "Talking"  
"Let's not make a habit of it"  
"I don't know, I think I could get to like it. And who knows, next we might just be all sharing a holiday dinner"  
Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in utter disgrace.  
Kagome began to stand when she accidentally slipped falling forward on the regal Lord. Kagome clutched his robes tightly saving herself from falling into the cold mountain stream.  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms, steadying her as his attention was briefly distracted by a lingering scent. Hmmm…Something…familiar'  
"Sesshoumaru… Gomen. I don't know how that happened." Her color once again flushed as she realized that her clumsiness had caused him to have to save her from a nasty fall and to top it all off she had muddied his white kimono.  
A gentle laugh seemed to mix within the rustle of the leaves.  
Kagome looked back to the Lord's face watching him search the trees for something she didn't seem to sense. "Lord Sesshoumaru? What is it? Do you sense something"  
The silence was enough to give her an answer. Kagome scanned the area again trying to detect anything that she could. Silently she watched, listened and felt… nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go… Another chapter. I wished that it could have been longer but as I said earlier, I am having a little trouble getting over the hump of this part of the story. I like the action and lust parts much better deep sigh!

If you like my story, I would love for you to review! It is so nice to know that someone else likes the world that you are creating. And if you don't like the story, bear with me for 2 more chapters and I think I can guarantee you'll get into it. Maybe…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I could find them I would wrap (in heavy rope) them up and take them home! YAY!

Promises of Forever Chapter 5

"Lady Kagome," Miroku called out from the camp as the bushes swayed to and fro with the monk making his way closer.

Kagome turned to the direction of her friend's voice while Sesshoumaru stayed vigilantly focused in the direction that had caught his attention.

"Miroku. We are over here." Kagome answered quietly.

Miroku followed the girl's voice until he found her and the taiyoukai by the stream. "Ah," Miroku smirked as he eyed the tiny handprints on the lord's kimono. "We were concerned that something had befallen you, I can see now that we were wrong, if you will excuse me..."

"Now hold on there, mister! What do you mean by that?" Kagome questioned as she moved closer, wagging her finger pointedly in the monk's face.

"My dear, Kagome," Miroku purred using his humblest of voices. "You should know I would never wish to insinuate anything."

Kagome couldn't help but envision tiny angels flying around the monks head at the innocent look he had been trying to give her, but the fact that he had been ogling the demon lord's soiled clothing the entire time didn't convince her of his innocence.

She briefly glanced back to her hands. She hadn't noticed that they had become so dirty to have left marks on his kimono. She blushed at both the implication it had left with Miroku and the embarrassment she felt for leaving the white fabric so dirty. But wait, she hadn't done anything wrong for that hentai to accuse her of. She clinched both of her fists into tight balls.

"I fell, ok? Are you happy now?" Kagome huffed angrily, before stomping off back to camp.

Sesshoumaru, who had been trying to ignore the entire conversation, turned to watch the young priestess storm off. He couldn't believe that she had been insulted by the monk's insinuations. Her anger was almost entertaining.

Sango gave Kagome a look of concern as she approached, but Kagome was in no mood for everyone's interests. Instead she just went straight to her backpack and started unloading anything that might be helpful to cook breakfast.

All of Kagome's body seemed to be aching and tired. She tried to count the hours of sleep that she had gotten in the last few days and only counted about 11 hours in a total of five days. ELEVEN… 'No wonder I feel so terrible. A nice hot bath might be just the thing.'

She looked over to where both children lay sound asleep and was very thankful that they had worn each other out after playing all afternoon. Even Jaken lay passed out curled up with his staff as if it were some furry, stuffed toy. She had to smile to herself at the thought.

She looked around to see Sango and Miroku sitting quietly talking with one another, but she hadn't seen the demon lord all day. She knew that he was somewhere watching over them…

"Sango, now that we have some time to ourselves would you like to join me for a trip to the hot springs? It would do wonders for your sore ribs" Kagome coaxed to her friend as she gathered up her shampoo and toiletries.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sango winced as she inhaled uncomfortably.

As the two started making their way to the hot spring, Kagome noticed a certain taiyoukai following.

"We are going to take a bath. You can't come with us there." Kagome chastised the lord as he made himself visible.

"I will go close enough to make sure that you are not in any danger." His eyes were just as cold as they had been last night when she had caught him staring at her.

"Sango is going with me. We will be fine."

The Lord's eyes remained as unyielding as ever as he stared at her. She knew that the subject was closed, but it didn't make her happy. She at least thought that they had gained some sort of friendship last night, but she could see that she had been wrong. His emotions had become just as closed off from her as if they never had had their brief connection.

She had to wonder for a moment if it was his doing or if it had just been a fluke that she could feel his emotions. Knowing her guarded brother-in-law as she did, she felt that it was the taiyoukai who had willed his mind closed to her. Kagome sighed.

Sango felt uncomfortable knowing that the taiyoukai was so close as she disrobed, but she had no doubt that he would not lower himself to peeking if only because his honor wouldn't permit it.

"What is going on with you and the Lord of the Ice? We've been noticing some pretty weird tension between the two of you." Sango asked as she submerged herself in the water.

Kagome laughed. "He does cause a lot of tension, doesn't he? But I'm trying to get along with him."

"Miroku and I were pretty worried about you when Inuyasha left to go to Kikyo, but you seem to be taking it much better than we thought."

Kagome couldn't help but droop her head a little when her friend reminded her of where Inuyasha had gone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kagome, you know I never meant to make you feel bad. I was just thinking that something must have happened to … Well, I mean you and Inuyasha have been much closer lately." Sango smiled. "So anything we should know about?"

Kagome's head lifted with a small smile. "Inuyasha did tell me that he cares for me." Kagome grinned.

"And… Is that all?" Sango prompted.

Kagome looked away slyly. "Well yeah, but when the jewel is complete I think I will be staying here," Kagome blushed.

"Oh, Kagome! That is great! I'm so happy for you."

Kagome sank down into the hot, relaxing water one last time before grabbing her towel from a rock.

"I knew that he would one day admit his feelings, and you wouldn't have anything left to worry about with Kikyo." The demon slayer quickly grabbed her clothes to cover up.

"Yeah, nothing left to worry about…" Even though Kagome kept telling herself that again and again, she hadn't convinced herself. It was funny to her that she had thought about the night when they had sworn to be together forever. She had been so positive that nothing would ever be able to come between them again. That she would have no more worries past that point where Inuyasha would stay. Now, those same doubts were plaguing her mind once again. All in all, it felt as if their mating had meant so very little at the moment.

She shook her hair into the towel trying more to clear her mind of the troubling thoughts than to dry her hair. It wasn't fair to Inuyasha to think like that, was it? He had to go to her, didn't he?

"Kagome, if you don't mind, I'm going on ahead. Miroku will be lost if he is there alone when the kids wake up. Let's face it, for a man that wants children so bad, he's not the greatest father figure," the young girl laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes knowingly. Although, she was sure it wasn't the children that he was thinking about when he asked women to bear his child.

As the miko sat tying her shoes, the tall, proud taiyoukai neared not speaking a word. Kagome started to feel very tense once again.

"You don't like me being with Inuyasha, do you?"

The great taiyoukai narrowed his eyes, "No." His mind wanted to say so much but what was the use? His brother and the miko had both made their decision even though he felt both were very fool hearty.

His mind drifted back for a second time to when he had found her in the middle of the wedding ceremony with the band of seven's poison master. He had saved her that day and didn't think twice before he acted. He had not only told everyone else, but himself as well, that he had done it because the poison master was in the way. It deeply troubled him that he had saved the miko in the heat of the moment. It wasn't an action that he was used to, especially to for a human.

Not that she, nor Sesshoumaru, had even known that he had such intense desires of his own for her. He found her very curious. A curiosity that he was sure that he would regret, but wasn't able to be distracted from.

He had never known any as loyal and beautiful as she was. The fact that her soul had lived 500 years in the future but was drawn back to Inuyasha's side boggled his mind. He could only find that it was fate's decision, and it must be the right one. Still for some strangeincomprehensible reason he felt envious of his brother.

'Why?' He questioned himself. He knew that he could never mate with a human. Why would it ever cross his mind? Still being so close to her now, breathing in her scent- so close- and not to be with her…

"At least you're honest." She gave a heavy shrug bringing him from his thoughts. "Is it because I'm human? Or do you just hate me in general?"

"My thoughts are of no concern to you," he said sternly.

"I mean we are family now? And since you've appointed yourself as my bodyguard until Inuyasha returns, you could at least talk to me like we did last night."

"One momentary lapse in judgment does not necessarily mean that I need another one."

"Ok, so maybe well never get along." She gave a deflated sigh as she slung her damp towel over her back and walked back toward the camp.

The demon lord was silently pleased to the fact that his fascination with the miko was still private. One thought that she had been unable to take. It had been bothering him that she might have known of his infatuation.

Kagome sat staring into the campfire poking it mindlessly with a stick causing the embers to crackle and spark in protest. She dreaded this time of the evening, when everything was quiet.

Sango lay curled up with Kirara. Everyone was asleep except Sesshoumaru, who sat staring out into the distance.

The quietness of the night only meant one thing… her thoughts would soon be flooded with worry.

She just couldn't imagine lying down. Her thoughts and worries would surely overtake her if she did. And if she were to move… she would surely be followed.

What surprised Kagome was that it wasn't that horrible of a thought. He had almost been pleasant to talk to last night, and it had kept her occupied.

Unsure of what to do, Kagome sat focused on the embers within the flames. 'Oh, Inuyasha, why don't you come back? Come back to me…'

Inuyasha watched over Kikyo as she feigned sleep as she had for the last 2 days. He knew that she didn't have much left to say to him since their last conversation, and he wondered if she knew that he had mated with Kagome. His conscious had told him yes, and his guilt made him afraid to say anything. He couldn't bear to hear anymore disappointment in her voice.

The silence that surrounded the deserted hut was stifling. He knew that Kohaku was somewhere outside keeping a look out but he hadn't seen him in days. His mind drifted back to Kagome. He knew he should be ashamed to have left her, but he wasn't.

Everything within him screamed that Kikyo should be in his past. After all she was dead. She would once again return to the earth, but right now he could try to make amends. He could try to ease some of the mistakes that he had made. He had dreamed about her for 50 years. Not of the anger or betrayal, but the way his heart truly felt- love and longing to be with her.

Inuyasha looked deep into Kikyo's face remembering the day before Naraku had decided to wreak havoc on their lives. Even though she was made of bone and graveyard soil, her features were the exact same. She was just as beautiful as the day she had promised to be his wife. She had been the one true love of his life before Kagome. The only one that he would start each day thinking of. She looked so frail now. So lifeless.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha softly called out.

Kikyo lay perfectly still.

"Kikyo, I know you can hear me. Please tell me the answer to one question. Please, Kikyo. I need to know." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kikyo opened her eyes in reply.

"Kikyo, the arrow that you used to pin me to the tree… Why, Kikyo? Why?"

"Are you asking why I didn't kill you?"

"You thought that I had attacked you. That I had killed you… You could have just as easily purified me. Why did you let me live?" Inuyasha felt tears coming from his eyes for only the second time in his life. Tears that he couldn't control.

"Even though I was hurt, I never wanted to believe that you would betray me. I just couldn't, even when I saw with my own eyes." A single tear fell from her eye as well before letting her eyes close again.

Inuyasha slumped over as if the air had been taken from his body. He knew what had to be done. He had been thinking of it for days. It was the only way that he could think to get back to save Kikyo. He refused to say good bye to her again. Not yet. He had sat by her bedside doing nothing for five days longer than he could stand. It was time for action. He had to find the only one that could help… Enju.


	6. Chapter 6

If you like it, please review. It really helps entice you to write quicker when you know other people are hanging on your story! I know even if it sounds like the same review everyone else writes, it really is appreciated!

This chapter has been altered to keep out most of the tiny bit of lemon out, but some rind may still remain. I thought it was necessary for the background of the story. (MM contains deleted pieces) If anyone finds anything unacceptable that still remains, please email me before reporting me, and I will cut those sentences, too.

Promises of Forever

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru watched the girl who had long since caught his attention from the corner of his eye while she remained ignorant of his gaze.

'Another sleepless night, and for what?' The lord questioned himself. He understood that her soul had in someway been bound to the hanyou, but as he watched her be torn apart day after day waiting for the baka to return, his heart grew heavy.

It seemed that when Kagome had called her soul back into her body it had not only split in two from Kikyo's, but it had emotionally been ripped in two as well.

Why had he gone to so much trouble to find out these details of the girl? It was such a waste of time. Not so much his time as Jaken's. Sesshoumaru scoffed lightly.

Jaken had been flustered to have been put to such a menial task. He had been made search for the girl's identity and origins. At first he refused, not to the great lord but to Rin until Sesshoumaru overheard and quickly squashed his protests.

Sesshoumaru felt relieved for the young priestess when he saw the undead miko fall into the river of miasma below Naraku. He thought the young priestess's soul would finally return to her, and she would be whole once more. And she would not feel the sorrow that she felt every time that Inuyasha went after Kikyo.

A smirk surfaced on his face as he remembered the conversation he had had with the hanyou.

"Hold on, Sesshoumaru. Did you just watch her get killed? Didn't you do anything to help?" Inuyasha stormed out. "I told you to stop."

"I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was… the person responsible for killing Kikyo was Naraku; and you were the one who didn't save her."

He continued watching from afar. He thought that the hanyou would show some sense of honor for the one that stayed by his side. He had been wrong and watched his brother jeopardize the girl's life for a foolish rumor to find the undead miko.

'When did I begin to care?' No, he didn't care. He refused to care, but he did need to know. He needed to know the importance that both mikos had to Naraku. Naraku was too close to completing the Shikon no Tama not to be planning his next move. He was positive that both mikos would somhow have a vital role.

Sesshoumaru faced the girl beckoning to her to follow.

Trancelike, Kagome did as she was asked and followed the muscular figure from the camp. She couldn't imagine why she had done it so carelessly. All she knew was that it was a welcomed encounter to break the silence.

"I have to admit I feel foolish for you to be looking after me." She followed nervously waiting for some hint as to where they were heading.

Walking closer to the stream that they had visited the previous night, Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

"I mean I don't wish to be such a bother."

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow. 'She thinks of herself as bothersome? I would think more exasperating…'

"As you have mentioned, we are now related." The lord stopped by the edge of the stream to face the girl.

"When has that meant anything?" Kagome questioned. With everything that she had been privileged to see within his mind, she still didn't find that answer to be forthcoming. "Inuyasha and you are bothers but you have tried many times to kill him."

The taiyoukai smiled a sinister smile. "I have never truly wished to kill Inuyasha. For if I had, he would surely be dust by now."

"Inuyasha cost you your arm and almost claimed your life when he attacked you with the wind scar. I don't think you are capable of killing him so easily," Kagome countered.

"I admit I have underestimated him at times. A youkai that only fights only lowly youkai will become weak and a weak hanyou will die." Staring into the water, Sesshoumaru remained once again emotionless. "While I have no respect for my brother, I have tremendous admiration for my father. I will not let Inuyasha or you fall at the hand of mere half demon. It would only serve to sully his name further."

Kagome stood in silence waiting for him to continue.

"Naraku finds great interest in you. It is best to keep you safe until we know what future he has in store for you."

"His only interest seems to cause my death."

"I think not. I am most assured that he wants you alive."

"Then why would Naraku go to all the trouble as to have a bounty on us?"

"He knows that Inuyasha will go to Kikyo. And that you will be left alone. Naraku will go to any length to toy with his prey."

"Pretty predictable, huh?" Kagome's head hung low letting her bangs fall over her pain filled eyes.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru looked to the saddened girl and gently lifted her chin to look into her deep, brown depths. "I may not be your mate, but I will protect you. You have nothing to fear."

Confusion flooded her thoughts and showed in her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" His face had been unveiled to her for only a few seconds, but she had been able to have a glimpse of the man that had been so loving and compassionate with the smaller girl the previous night. A father like figure to protect her while she needed it the most. But it wasn't at all a father like touch. It held such passion and desire. This was not the Sesshoumaru she knew. Placing her hand against his, she needed to be sure it wasn't a dream.

The taiyoukai found himself frozen and dazed in his need to protect and comfort the girl. He couldn't bring himself to antagonize her now; not when the girl was in so much despair. But at the same time he had been so taken aback by his own actions that he desperately needed to turn away, but he couldn't.

"I don't understand." Kagome withdrew her hand from his.

Sesshoumaru looked in awe at the traitorous appendage as he lowered it from the girl. Walking away, he returned his gaze to the sky. "I merely mean that there is no reason to lose any further sleep. You will be safe."

Kagome watched as he strolled as unemotional as ever away. His figure silhouetted in the moonlight. She had not only seen it but felt the intenseness of his emotions; the need that he had felt to be close to her. And the need she had to be comforted. But why from him?

Sango and Miroku had always been the ones she turned to in the past. Why were they the last place she felt she could go now? Perhaps it was all the secrets that now separated her from her friends.

She felt a stirring within her to move closer once again. Not to let him disappear, not to be left alone, again. At least not for tonight.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up almost apologetically as she began to ask her question. "I know that you can heal your arm, but you haven't." The young miko paused. She knew that there was a deep reasoning within him.

"A taiyoukai, as powerful as I, does not need it. I fight just as well with one."

Kagome gave a knowing smile, 'like the boxer that ties one hand behind his back?' She mused. "Or could it be that it serves as a reminder not to underestimate your opponent, neither Inuyasha nor Naraku?"

"Or you, as well, miko?" The lord reminded her. "But that bit of insight is something that you saw within my thoughts? Is it not?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Is it your wish to understand me and what motivates me?" Sesshoumaru gave pause. "Why?"

"Truthfully?" Kagome twisted her hands nervously. "You are not the person I thought you to be."

"I assure you that I am the youkai you first met."

"No, I think Rin has something to do with it. Maybe she is slowly healing your heart?" Kagome questioned.

"Rin cannot heal youkai." Sesshoumaru stated solemnly.

"Let's face it, I never thought I would see the day that you cared for a human child."

"Nor did I, but Rin is a very special child." Sesshoumaru gave a quick glance to the miko, before pointedly changing the subject. "Why did you lie to your friends? Why haven't you told them that you have mated?"

"It's really difficult to explain." Kagome fidgeted.

"Try."

"Well, when it first happened Sango had gone to visit her village. There was no one to tell and then, I wanted to tell my mom and then, we decided it best if we waited until Naraku was defeated. But I guess it doesn't matter now. But now when Inuyasha is away all I would get is pity, and I can't bear for them to look at me, feeling sorry for me. Then I have to acknowledge that he still loves her. I mean I knew that he would, but I just thought it would be different somehow. I know, how stupid can one person be?" Kagome's voice was shaky as she babbled about nervously never raising her head to meet his golden eyes once during her explanation, but wringed her hands continually.

"Not stupid, but hopeful."

Inuyasha thrust again deep into her depths not hurting her anymore, but filling her with wanton need. She needed more of him. She needed all of him as his claws raked down her sides.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, "promise me that we will always be like this."

Inuyasha lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers, "Forever, my Kagome."

Tears came to her eyes as she gripped him tighter wanting never to let go.

A deep moan escaped from the sleeping miko driving the taiyoukai to the brink of madness, he could tell from her scent that she was dreaming of the hanyou. The heavy scent of her arousal was stirring forth the demon side of him, and he had been compelled to walk to the edge of the tree line before his youki overtook him completely, but as she writhed and moaned, he could feel his length hardening and the feelings of lust burning within him. His hardened member throbbed to be set free.

Moving further away out of the sight of the slumbering form he disrobed from his armor and freed himself from the constraints of his hakama.

Hearing the girl moan again from the depths of her sleep, he breathed deeply in filling his senses with her euphoric aroma.

What was happening to him? He, the great youkai of the west, had become unable to control his most basic of needs.

Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted groan, but surrendered to his needs.

Inuyasha had been frantically searching for any trace of the undead, pottery maker's scent for hours. Enju would be the only one that could help Kikyo and grant her more time in this world. Enju did owe them, after all.

Enju, the daughter of Urasue, the old hag who had brought Kikyo back to life for the hag's own ill-begotten reasons, would know what to do he assured himself.

If they hadn't saved her, she would still be forced to restoring the lives of the dead soldiers for her brother, or worse. He only wished that he had some idea of where she would go to.

Stopping on a nearby treetop, he watched the sky closely for any sign of soul collectors, but there were none and no scent of graveyard soil.

"Useless! Damn!" He slapped at a nearby branch out of frustration.

Kagome's hand ran through silky, white strands bringing his face back to hers, Kagome peered up to see the golden orbs. Gasping, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru staring back at her.

Kagome instantly was whished away to a field to find herself playing with several village children. She tried to recognize any of them but none were familiar. A familiar voice called to her from above.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha called to her.

"Come play with us, Inuyasha." She heard her voice call out. Lifting her head, the foreground changed again.

Kagome found herself sitting in a field with Inuyasha sitting not far, but she hadn't ever known the depths of the loneliness she was now experiencing. It was suffocating.

"Inuyasha, how do you see me? Do you see me as a human?" The voice asked.

"Hehhh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha gave an irritated look. There was a distinct distance in the hanyou's tone that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"I never give in front of others. And I can't hesitate. Or the demons will get any possible chance. Though I am human, I can't be ordinary. You and I are similar in that aspect. You being hanyou. Therefore I cannot kill you." Kagome felt such desperation to be understood.

"What? So you're just here to gripe? That is unlike you." Inuyasha remained guarded.

"I knew it. It's not like me at all."

"What is it?" Seeing the girl's confusion, he wanted to understand.

"No… it's nothing," she said dismissively and started to leave.

"How about you come here again tomorrow?" Inuyasha called to the girl.

At last cool air breezed around her as the stagnant air lifted giving her new breath from within and also, hope of a new future. A future with love.

As she was flung into another scene within her dream, warmth surrounded her body as she felt her inner muscles clinching once again around her mate; filling her to her limits as he shot his desire deep within her walls. An exhausted Inuyasha nuzzled tiredly against her neck.

"I love you, forever and always, my Kikyo."

Kagome woke in a pool of sweat. "NO," she cried. Her nightmare had been so vivid this time. She franticly began shaking her head as she realized they weren't dreams, not dreams at all, but memories. Kikyo's memories.

Two pair of eyes shone forth watching. One in delight, the other in repulsion, but both unaware of the other.

End Chapter

A/N AGAIN, If anyone finds anything unacceptable that still remains, please email me before reporting me, and I will cut those sentences, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Promises of Forever

Wow! 2 weeks went by fast! A little ahead of schedule, so this is the rough copy! I will refine it later (say about 3 days) and repost it with 10 less errors.

Please read and review

Chapter 7

Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to calm herself. 'What a spectacle I must be making of myself! I must look like such a fool' Kagome almost hated to look up to see what kind of look she was getting from the taiyoukai. 'He must think I am some deluded child, and he's probably right. OK, just pull yourself together. He doesn't know that I was dreaming about Inuyasha and Kikyo. It could have been anything. ANYTHING else.'

Kagome slowly brought her eyes up to find the taiyoukai. 'He's not even here! At least, I don't have to worry about another explanation. But why would he bring me out here just to leave me?' Worry began to creep back in to Kagome's mind. Kagome stood up searching for any sign of where the demon lord could have wandered off.

It was still too dark to be able to look for him. Kagome let out a sigh and was about to walk back to the camp when the sound of falling water could be heard in the distance. Turning, she decided to follow it.

'What am I doing? It could easily be a bear hunting for food, and I don't have any weapons.' She chastised herself, but still kept following the sound. Slowly making her way closer to the noise, she crouched behind a bush as the image came into view. 'Sesshoumaru.'

Kagome's cheeks reddened as she realized she had come upon Sesshoumaru bathing. It was only logical that he had to bath sometime. After all, he did always seem to be so clean. She felt even more embarrassed as she stared at his bare chest. 'OK, Kagome, just turn back around and go back to where you were.' Nothing happened. 'OK, just turn around and walk away NOW.' Still nothing happened.

She was sure that she had the best of intentions, but her body was refusing to cooperate. 'Why HAS he gotten so interesting all of the sudden? It isn't like I need another silvery haired, nasty tempered, _sexy as hell_ youkai in my life. I already have one.'

'But where is he now? He isn't here.' Sesshoumaru's words rang in her head.

Raising his head from the water to rinse his long, silky hair one last time the feint scent of sakura blossoms filled Sesshoumaru. Kagome? She's here _watching._ A smug grin formed on the taiyoukai's face. She is interested, after all.

The great lord walked gracefully to the bank where he had left his clothes. Inch by inch leaving the water behind that had hid his body.

Kagome froze as every minute detail of his lean, muscular form came into sight. A mixture of excitement and fear rushed over her. With one last forceful effort of will she turned her back to the moonlit form, but not before taking in how well endowed the youkai was.

'Oh Kamis, what am I doing? By all rights, I am a married woman now, and here I am hiding in the bushes like some hentai watching my mate's brother bathe. What is wrong with me?' Kagome fled as quickly and quietly as she could to avoid being detected.

Inuyasha sank down against a tree lifeless. He felt drained of all hope for finding the girl that could grant his first love more time. At the rate Kikyo had been deteriorating he was sure that she couldn't last more than another day at best.

Kikyo's face kept playing through his mind time and time again. The one he could never have. She was always just out of reach. Death seemed to always be calling for her. Maybe it was pointless. She truly wasn't of this world anymore. But to just let her go wasn't an alternative, either.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Kikyo…"

He had never been one to just accept what faith had dealt to him. If he had, he would have lay down and died with his mother. No, he was a fighter, and as long as Kikyo remained in this world he would fight for her to remain no matter how pointless it seemed to be. She had come back from much worst, and this would be no exception.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a pull coming from deep inside. He didn't know what was causing it, but he was sure that it calling for him to follow.

He was close, very close. He could feel it now. A village lay just past the next group of trees, and the scent of grave yard soil was heavy in the air. Why hadn't he sensed it before?

Following it to the hut on the outskirts of the village, he called for the girl. "Enju?"

The girl had already been awakened by a shimmering light. She knew that someone was coming for her and seemed to be relieved when she saw Inuyasha's face.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked.

"It's Kikyo. Can you help her?" Inuyasha answered.

After a little conversation Enju readied herself, and they were on their way.

Enju clutched tightly around the hanyou's shoulders as he jumped higher and further each time.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself as his youkai ears listened to every frantic step she made fleeing. But why? He couldn't help but to be distracted once again to that one question. Why was he craving this human girl? He hated ALL humans except for Rin.

The only thing that gave him solace against his desires was that she had been claimed, and he refused to touch any female that had been claimed.

'But why?' That word was becoming almost as exasperating as the girl herself. Every feeling he had these days was ending with that one word. 'Why?'

As he jerked up his clothes in annoyance with himself, he reminded himself of everything he hated about her. 'She's HUMAN, fragile, childish, brazen, and human. Human should be enough. It was the downfall of my father. A mighty and ferocious taiyoukai would have never fallen if he hadn't had to protect such a weak human.'

Kagome fell breathlessly to the ground in the place where he had left her earlier. 'That was too close.'

"Miko, it seems you've become separated from your group," a breathy voice hissed.

Kagome swirled around quickly to meet her attackers. Before she could let out a yell, she felt another youkai behind her forcing a cloth into her mouth.

"I don't think so, not yet, little miko." The leader whispered into her ear.

As the Great Lord of the West reached for his armor, a brilliant flash of fear coursed through his body. "Miko."

"Now where do you think you're going?" In a flash the taiyoukai's armor and toukijin had been flung out of his reach.

Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted snort and smiled broadly at the hatred the youkai had triggered. Fighting was at least one thing he could control and win at. And he was about to unleash every bit of frustration on this lesser youkai.

The taiyoukai casually let a bit of the poison drip from his claws as he sized up his prey. What was the most curious thing about this particular demon is that there wasn't a single trace of youki surrounding him. Something was definitely off, but it was of little concern. He was going to make these intruders pay for insolence.

Bringing his acid whip up to his chest, he gave the youkai one last sinister smile before he brought it quickly across his victim's chest slicing him in two.

Another wave of terror rushed through the great lord making him forget about his discarded armor. Dashing back into the clearing, he found the rest of the group of youkai.

Five panther youkai in human form surrounded the bloodied girl. Her face was battered and bruised. Parts had already started to swell. Much of her clothes had been torn to shreds and lay as rags at her sides.

Sesshoumaru felt sickened as he saw the youkai kneeling between the young girl's thighs while the others were holding her down.

A horrified shriek escaped the girl's lips as the cloth fell from her bruised mouth. Panicking as a clawed hand ripped her flesh as it made its way up her thigh, she anticipated what was about to happen to her.

Sango and Miroku jumped up at the same time hearing the scream of their friend.

"This way…" Miroku hollered for Sango.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You stay here with Rin and ..." Sango looked quickly around to see a missing Jaken as well. "…Rin and Kirara," Sango said as she grabbed hiraikotsu and ran to catch up with the monk.

"It definitely came from over here." Sango and Miroku bolted through the wooded trail barefoot with the debris tearing at their flesh.

Quickly the leader grabbed Kagome up by the hair of the head, bringing her in front of him as the Great Dog Demon moved to attack.

She could feel the cold steel of the blade poised to dig deep into her throat. She had finally given Naraku the advantage he had been hoping for, and all in stupidity. If she had only stayed at the campsite, perhaps this wouldn't be happening. Or if she was only a stronger fighter.

Footsteps barreled closer as she sensed her friend's presence. "Miroku…Sango" she called out.

"I see everyone has come to join in," the leader yelled to them.

Sesshoumaru maintained his distance calculating his enemy's every move as not to put the miko in any further danger. Although his demeanor remained emotionless, his eyes shone red with the blood demon raging to break free.

Sango gasped as she looked onto the bloodied, half-naked girl. Her clothes were only half clinging to her body leaving most of her breasts exposed and showing a trail of thick, blackened blood than flowed freely between her breasts.

She clutched hiraikotsu firmly getting ready to take out as many as she could. Miroku's hand fell in front of her before she could release the enormaous weapon.

Sango looked questioningly to the monk before noticing that their youki was hidden. It was obviusly a well planned out trap of sorts.

Rain began to fall from the sky as the taiyoukai waited ever still.

"Even though she isn't quite pure, she does excite you, doesn't she, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The leader called out. Holding the knife still firmly to her throat, he ran his fowl tongue the length of her face making her whimper. Taking in an audible breath, "Just sniff the air dog demon, her arousal from earlier is still on her, mixed with fear and _blood._ That's enough to have any demon around so hard he'd come running. Are you still hard for her? Or are you capable of getting it up twice?"

Sango clutched her giant boomerang harder as if to dig her nails into it while Miroku held her forcefully back.

"He is baiting Sesshoumaru. That is all. Don't pay any heed to what he says." Miroku warned.

Sesshoumaru refused to let anyone see that he had been unnerved by their observations. Instead he looked as callous as ever to the situation.

The taiyoukai looked to the heavens surveying the sky nonchalantly, and quirked an eyebrow. "Take her, I would not sulley myself by touching a human." The taiyoukai turned and began to leave.

Sango tried to break free from Miroku, but was still held back. "Miroku, let me go. I told you we couldn't trust him."

"Just wait," Miroku whispered.

"Oi, so I guess it is true, you can't get it up twice in one night. No matter, you can still just watch me finish what I started." The panther youkai jerked her back to the ground releasing the knife from her neck as she screamed in pain once more.

Within the second, Sesshoumaru lunged forward onto the leader knocking him from the miko.

The rest of the band of demons had already assembled as Sesshoumaru's attention was on the leader. Quickly they fired a cannon size weapon toward the dog demon blowing him into a raging fire that had ignited from the blast.

Everything seemed to be on fire in the area the weapon had fired into. Trees and rock had been blasted to bits. Kagome looked to the spot where Miroku and Sango had been only moments before to find nothing.

Kagome screamed as she looked for her friends while her captors rejoiced around the flames.

The sky continued to pour rain, but refused to drench the fire as time stood still.

Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru had all been thrown from the blast. Only flames, smoke and falling debris were left in the distance.

Looking up into the rain and the smoke, and the flames, she could see a white, figure emerging undaunted from the explosion, but with a sincere determintaion in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru.

The panther demons moved abruptly to attack all at once. The taiyoukai stopped dead in his tracks letting the group surround him before unleashing his whip once more. With a spin of his wrist, each of the remaining members went sailing through the air cut to pieces.

His attention focused on the fragile miko sitting on the ground.

Tears fell freely down the girl's face as she looked away in shame trying to grip the remaining cloth to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru took off the kimono that was still hanging from his shoulders. He had yet to finish dressing when he had sensed that she was in danger. Covering her in the white, pristine kimono, he surveyed her wounds and was glad that they hadn't had time to do anymore damage.

"You will be fine." His tone was just as cold as ever, making Kagome shudder a bit. She feared what he must be thinking of her.

Sango and Miroku emerged coughing from a pile rubble not 20 feet from where Kagome sat. Both quickly surveyed that the excitement was already over, and hurriedly freed themselves.

Sango rushed to her friend's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I may not look like it. But I'm ok." Kagome reassured her. "I was so worried about you two. I thought that you had been killed"

"Thank goodness for hiraikotsu. It shielded us." Sango smiled.

Miroku looked around inspected the carnage. Pieces of youkai lay scattered. One small fragment got his attention. The houshi moved closer to get a better look.

"These seemed to be the brethren to the panther youkai we killed the other day." Miroku gestured.

"Kagome, why are you all the way out here?" Sango asked.

"It was such a nice night out I wanted to take a walk, I guess it was a really bad idea," Kagome said as she discreetly rubbed the tears from her face and gave a half-hearted smile.

"At this time of night?" Sango asked warily.

Miroku gave a brief glimpse to the taiyoukai standing above him giving substantial notice to the fact that his armor was nowhere near the scene of the violence and let out a sigh of concern. He reached down picking up the piece of fuyouheki which had drawn his attention.

"Perhaps this is what helped them attack without any warning." Miroku held up the fragment for everyone to see.

"A piece of the fuyouheki?" Sango gasped.

"It seems as if Naraku has sent them directly here and with toys this time."

Inuyasha waited outside silently with Kohaku as the undead pottery maker chanted her incantation. Inuyasha paced as what seemed to be taking forever. The sun was beginning to rise making him even edgier.

Stepping to the door, Enju asked them both to come inside.

"She is not fully healed. It is not possible to heal her body fully any longer with the miasma that is eating away at her. But she will regain much of her strength within the next day." Enju said solemnly.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kikyo knowing that regardless of how much time the girl had added to her right now, she would soon perish.

The undead miko sat up as to stop the hanyou from approaching any closer.

"Inuyasha, this is not your place anymore." Kikyo gave a resolute tone.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha very seldom took a harsh tone with Kikyo, but he refused to be dismissed so easily.

Kohaku stood taking a defensive stance to the side of Kikyo's futon.

Noticing that Inuyasha had no desire to leave just yet, Kohaku stood between the two. "Lady Kikyo thinks that you would do best attending to _other matters_."


	8. Chapter 8

Promises of Forever

Chapter 8

"We should be getting back to the campsite." Sesshoumaru said as he took one last look around the area. He was sure that it was there again. Something. Something's off. Could it be the fuyouheki? His eyes narrowed to slits as he was sure they were being watched. "Hn."

"I'll carry you back to the camp, Lady Kagome." Miroku crouched down to pick up the battered miko.

Kagome looked at Miroku and noticed blood trickling down his arm. "You are hurt, too. Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru could help me back?"

Kagome looked over to the taiyoukai as he nodded his consent.

Sesshoumaru lowered himself to put an arm around the girl before pulling her close to his bare chest.

Kagome held tight around his neck and nuzzled her face into his body. For some strange reason she felt much safer with his arm around her. The warmth of his embrace seemed to soothe her. She wished that she never had to let go.

"I was caught off guard," Kagome looked into his face trying to explain, but as the words came out of her mouth she couldn't believe how lame they sounded. That was the point of training, wasn't it? Never let yourself be caught off guard.

Naraku ran his slender hand along the lip of the well almost caressingly surveying the wood. Morning had just broken and his future was already looking brighter.

"You shouldn't be here in person. Why didn't you just send a puppet like you usually do?" Byakuyu asked as he flew in from the sky.

Deeply inhaling the air around him, he refused to explain himself to this offspring. He could and would go freely anywhere in the lands that he chose. Everyone feared him and no on would dare challenge him except for that rag tag bunch of the dog demons. After all he valued this spot more than any other. This was the spot that held the future; his future.

The old miko's village was very troublesome to be so close to the well, but it was something that he would tolerate just a while longer, but then he would gladly see it destroyed. He hadn't decided what would come of the village, but it would be grand.

"It is fabled that the wood of the Goshinboku tree, has the power to transcend time, but the power of the tree greatly pales in comparison to the two mikos. It was Kikyo's power that has opened this portal, and once I have the completed Shikon no Tama…" Naraku gave pause, "the possibilities are endless."

"Kami must have smiled down on me for Kikyo to remain among the living. I didn't realize her full value until the little retainer of Lord Sesshoumaru pointed it out." Naraku smile malevolently.

"I take it you lead Inuyasha straight to the undead pottery maker?" Naraku asked.

"Yes."

"And what of the attack on Kagome?"

"Slaughtered," Byakuyu said with a grin. "But only after they managed to rip off most of her clothing.

"Marvelous, this seems to be moving faster than I planned. I wished that I could have been there to see the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru provoked to that extreme. He will surely have her training within the week." Naraku was indeed proud of his efforts for the night's work. Naraku smirked. Kagome untrained would be a waste of time and better off dead, but trained would be an entire other matter.

Shippo came running to his surrogate mother's side as soon as they entered the area. "What happened? Is she going to be ok?"

Sesshoumaru gave the kit a very stern look that sent the kit flying into Sango's arms.

"Yes, she will be ok, but she needs to rest now."

"No, Shippo can stay with me," Kagome said emphatically. She desperately needed the company more than ever.

Sitting the girl down at the base of a tree, the taiyoukai gave a very disapproving look and backed away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have retrieved the items that you left at the stream." Jaken called out.

Sesshoumaru looked curiously at the imp wondering where he had been but said nothing.

Sango sat watching Kagome tickle the two children and sighed deeply as Miroku came from behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Neither could believe the attention she had been showing the two children since they returned.

"Lady Kagome is going to make a fine mother one day, as will you for our children." Miroku cooed.

"Do you really think so? I mean look at her. It is as if nothing had happened this morning. She is so full of energy and playing with them. Do you think it will be like that for us?"

Miroku leaned close to kiss Sango's temple. "After Naraku is destroyed, I don't think we will have to worry about attacks like that, but yes, I think that you will be an even better mother. But it will take a lot of practice on my part to make the perfect children. I hope that you are up for it!"

"Hentai," Sango laughed.

"Lady Sango, are you ill? You didn't hit me!" Miroku looked shocked.

"You didn't grope me… I guess we are both mellowing," Sango smiled.

The demon lord had been deep in thought, but had been listening to every word that the couple said. It was amazing to him when they were still in such peril with Naraku, that all of them were still carrying on with plans of a family. He understood his brother's lack of restraint when he had mated with the miko. Being a half-breed, such as he was, self control was never something he would be able to master. He would always have times when he would not be able but to give into temptation.

Even if he thought the group was very naïve, he did agree that the miko would be an excellent mother one day. On many occasions, he had wondered if it wouldn't be best to leave Rin in Kagome's care. If it weren't for Inuyasha, he would have done so. He could see that she was far happier being with her own kind. But he wouldn't even entertain the idea of leaving her with such a foul-mouthed hanyou as Inuyasha. Not someone as precious as Rin.

Sesshoumaru found himself growling to himself at that thought.

Miroku and Sango quickly looked at the growling demon and then to one another with concern. "Wonder what has gotten him so upset again?"

Sango merely shrugged.

It was early afternoon. Shippo lay asleep in her arms and almost everything in the camp had died to a very quiet tone. Sesshoumaru still remained restless but refused to meet her gaze.

Rin had insisted on cooking all their meals for the morning. She had become a very self sufficient little girl, Kagome noticed. She could only imagine that being in the company of two males such as Sesshoumaru and Jaken would make anyone have to tend for themselves.

Rin brought the miko a cup of tea made with some herbs that she had picked the day before. "It should help you feel better."

Kagome gave a soft nod as she accepted the tea.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you again, Lady Kagome. I wish I could, but Lord Sesshoumaru says one day that I may be able to if I train very hard." Rin paused. "Master Jaken has taught me a lot about herbs, and he says it is better than me pestering him with flower necklaces. But I still like making flower necklaces, too."

"Kohaku says that I talk a lot. I really like him, but don't tell Lord Sesshoumaru," the small girl said in a hushed voice.

"Is it true that Lord Sesshoumaru can heal his arm?" Rin asked cautiously.

"I have seen far worst injuries heal on youkai. So I believe he can once he wants to." Kagome answered.

Letting out a sigh, she continued on. "Hai, once I saw lady Kagura fall from the sky and into the water. I tried very hard to save her, but I got pulled away by the current and master Jaken had to jump in, too."

"Where was Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He didn't want to help her then." Kagome gave a knowing smile. She knew very well how inflexible he could be.

"Finally, milord had to save me, Jaken and Lady Kagura. When we got her out she had a big hole through her chest. I could see all the way through. I thought that she would have died, but she healed herself. I think it is because Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have anyone to love, that he doesn't heal himself."

"Rin, he has you, and I have seen how much he cares about you."

Rin gave a beaming smile. "Do you really think so?"

"I am sure of it."

Rin thought for a moment. "Lady Kagura really liked him, but he never cared for her the same way. He tried, and I saw how sad that he was when she died, but I think he cares for someone else."

"Oh, really?" Kagome had to smile at her childlike excitement. It seemed as if she was doing her best to play matchmaker for this person and the taiyoukai. It was so cute to see the little girls face light up when she spoke of him.

Kagome gave a big yawn as she finished the tea.

She lay still trying to will sleep to come. She was so very tired, and the tea had made her more so, but her mind would not calm itself. She felt everyone's pity for her. No one knew what to say to her. The more they tried to comfort her the more she felt the need to withdraw from them.

She had come so close to being raped this morning. All she wished is that Inuyasha was there comfort her if it was even possible. Sesshoumaru had been keeping his distance ever since he had dropped her back at the camp. She could tell that he was very restless and probably had much that he wanted to say to her about not being able to protect herself. She was not only disappointed in herself but desperately needed her mate to be with her now. He could tell her that it would be ok and that he still loved her. But she wasn't even sure if he would be coming back, let alone if he still loved her. It had been almost a week, and she hadn't heard one word if he would be returning. She felt like crying, but as everyone was watching her she refused. She didn't understand when she had become such a spectacle to her group, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She felt as if she would explode. If she couldn't be with her mate then all she wanted to do was just to run home as quickly as she could and forget all about it here in the past.

She watched Miroku and Sango sitting together quietly talking amongst themselves giving her subtle glances from time to time. They had become virtually inseparable in the past few weeks. She was very happy for the two but as she watched them it only seemed to amplify how alone she was feeling. She couldn't help but to feel envious. That was the way that Inuyasha and she should be right now.

"I wonder how long it has been since she's slept." Sango said quietly.

"Perhaps I should go and retrieve Inuyasha," Miroku suggested.

"I just can't believe that he would abandon Kagome when he knew that she was being targeted by Naraku."

Miroku gave a heavy sigh and looked at the ground. "I'm afraid to say that Inuyasha can't help himself when he hears Kikyo's name." Miroku sighed once again as he gave thought to the mistakes that his friend was making. "I think Inuyasha will come to regret his time with Kikyo this time."

"Hai."

Miroku also couldn't help, but let the voices of the invading youkai play through his head. He had not been the only one to notice the sudden attraction that was building between the taiyoukai and the miko. He definitely was confused as to the taiyoukai's lack of clothing. He had never seen the lord ever undress to go into battle, but at the same time he knew that Kagome would never lose her virtue to the lord. Miroku shook his head as he thought that she was very eager to accept the lord's comfort the past week. It had been a very curious action indeed. The taiyoukai was definitely comforting the girl, wasn't he?

To any outsider, the taiyoukai remained as icy and cold as ever, but the group could tell that he was growing more and more agitated as the day wore on.

He watched the young miko after she had finally given way to sleep that she needed. For once, she seemed to be free of the dreams that she had been having. The dreams had been driving him to the point of insanity, as well. He had coveted much that his brother had had, and although he might desire this human woman and even fantasize, _briefly_ about her, he would control himself never to touch her.

It deeply troubled him as to how such a bond had come about. It was true that he had sought out much information about her before he had been force into this babysitting position, but it was merely out of needing another piece to the puzzle. He only needed to know why Naraku wanted and _feared_ her, he assured himself. But since the day when she had shocked him with her miko powers, no matter how hard he tried to force her out, she was there. He was now able to be overpowered by her human emotions. It was totally unacceptable.

He hated to think that this could be the same creature that Rin could grow into being. He was sure that Rin had miko abilities running through her, as well.

He groaned inwardly thinking that his brother would surely be coming back now and would arrive at anytime. If _his_ bond with the miko had been that intense just from touching the girl, the hanyou's would surely have been strong from the mating mark.

It was best that Inuyasha return with his mate this wasn't doing anyone any good. Kagome would heal much quicker with her mate at her side.

Miroku could sense the return of the hanyou and thought it best to head him off before he got a complete visual of the miko and went totally off the wall.

Appearing before Inuyasha in a flash, Miroku startled him. Inuyasha grabbed the Tessaiga ready to strike. "Kuso, Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, it's Lady Kagome. She has been injured at the hands of Naraku."

Before Miroku could say another word, Inuyasha flew past the monk in total alarm.

Kagome sat straight up as she sensed her mate running closer. 'He's back. He did come back for me.' Kagome couldn't contain herself as she was flooded with joy.

She could hardly breathe as Inuyasha squeezed her tightly. Drawing back, he inspected her face and what he could see of her body. "Kagome, I should have been here."

Sesshoumaru watched in contempt as his brother fawned over the little miko. But his job was over now, and he could again continue to hunt the evil hanyou after one other stop.

"Where's he going?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshoumaru leaving the campsite from over Inuyasha's shoulder. She had wanted Inuyasha to come back, but she had been too naïve to realize that it would mean his leaving.

Inuyasha jumped up directing his anger at his brother before he could leave. "**What the hell did you let happened to her?**"

Sesshoumaru faced Inuyasha and gave a very annoyed look that could have cut him down where he stood. He wanted to draw his sword and take his head off or at least point out the matter that she wasn't his mate, and he should have been here tending to the living instead of with the undead.

Glancing at the girl, he knew that anything that he would say would be overheard by her, and he refused to make her feel any worse.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was doing, but he found himself walking between the two as they stood with both of their hands to ready their swords. "Inuyasha, this wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru's fault, they hid their presence with the fuyouheki."

"Get out of the fucking way, monk. He's known they've had this and still look at her."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on the hanyou. "Rin we are leaving."

"Hai, Milord." Rin ran to Kagome giving her a huge hug and ran to catch up with the Lord. "Bye, everyone."

"Where the hell do you think you are going, Bastard? Get back here." Inuyasha yelled taking off toward him.

"Sit boy!" Kagome had seen enough fighting for today, and she would not let another one begin.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled out of the crater where he lay.

Miroku crouched down beside his friend shaking his head. "You have left her alone for almost a week. You would be foolish to not bear some of the responsibility." Watching Inuyasha continue to struggle against the spell he could tell that his words had fallen on deaf ears so he thought he should be more direct. "You need to tend to her and leave Sesshoumaru for later."

End Chap

A/N I just want to thank everyone again who is reading and those who are reading and reviewing! - So thank you Megan, Darkest Angel, Lost Starr, Inu lover, InuYashasLoveLorn, shadowwolf02, and …Kirara Purr! I willl go back and rewrite chapter 6 maybe, if it needs to be. I added that in on the spur of the moment. I think I have been reading too much Jaxxia and Vyncent. Yah… let's blame them!


End file.
